


Trees

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Kaylee is in the holiday spirit. Malcolm doesn't approve.





	Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Trees

## Trees

### by Koanju

Trees  
Written by Koanju [mailto: koanju AT koanju DOT com] 

Three months after Mal had found Kaylee in the engine room doing things she certainly didn't look old enough to do, he walked into the mess to find a tree on the table. 

A small one but a tree nonetheless. 

Right in the middle of the table. 

It was tacked up on a stand and covered with lights that matched the vine paintings Kaylee had been doing on the trim for the last month or so in her spare time. 

Mal stared at it. 

A _tree._

**"KAYLEE!"**

A few minutes later she came into the mess, wearing a red hat with fluffy white trim. She was grinning. "Like my Christmas tree, Cap'n?" 

"Christmas. Tree." 

She nodded, her brown hair swishing into her face and hiding the grin. "It's from Earth-that-was. A celebration. There's gifts!" She pointed at the tree and Mal looked back at it. 

"Presents?" 

"There's one for you and one for Wash and one for Zoe and one for Inara!" She trotted over to the table and stood next to Mal. He was half-convinced that if she had a tail, it would have been wagging. She took his wrist and plunged his hand into the tree. "Now take your gift." 

He frowned at her but closed his hand. There _was_ a box there. He pulled his hand back out. "I want you to clean this up when you're done." 

She squeezed his wrist. "'Course, Mal!" Her voice was cheery as she stared up at him. "Aren't you going to open it?" 

He looked down at the small box in his hand. It was plain but decorated with flowers and... Mal brought the box up closer to his face, slipping his wrist out of Kaylee's grip. What _were_ those white round things? Snow men? He opened the box. 

"I picked them up at our last stop on Ariel." He reached out and traced the two silver bars. Captain's bars. "Want me to pin them on?" 

Mal shook his head. "No." His voice was a little more sharp than he intended and Kaylee's smile faltered. He sighed. "It's a nice gift, Kaylee." 

"Sorry, Cap'n." She turned to go. 

"Wait." He reached out and pulled the ridiculous hat off her head. She tried to grab it back. Mal offered it to her. "I like them." 

"Really?" He nodded and the grin was back, full force and she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Merry Christmas!" She kissed him again and stole her hat back before running off. 

Mal shook his head and smiled. 

End. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Koanju


End file.
